Ship Stats
Example Ship Stat Block Size:The ships Battlemat size is generally based on the length of the Ship. Since every square is 30 ft then that translates to 1 square for every 30 ft approximately Description: A short description of the ship. Dimensions (ft): The ships Dimensions, Since battlemaps simplify sizes round down as necessary. Dimensions: How big the ship is. Class: All ships are sorted into classes that will factor into things such as as costs, fleets ect. Hull:The ship’s hull total hit points. A ship that takes damage in excess of half its total hit points gains the broken condition. At 0 or fewer hit points, a ship gains the sinking condition. A ship that sinks completely is considered destroyed. Ships do not have ability scores, and are immune to ability score damage or drain. Ships are have damage threshold applied to all physical weapons except siege engines. Sails:The ship’s Sails total hit points. A ship that takes damage in excess of half its total Sails hit points gains the broken condition and moves at half speed. At 0 or fewer hit points, they are destroyed completely giving a sail speed of 0. Speed: This is the fastest that a ship can move. When a ship has more than one means of propulsion, it may also have more than one maximum speed. If a ship has sails, it can move at double its maximum wind propulsion speed when it moves in the direction of the wind. Propulsion: This is how the ship accelerates to achieve its speeds. This is how fast a ship can increase its speed each round. It also determines the maximum amount a ship can safely decelerate each round. This also tells which Control Device is used for the ship: The typical control device the pilot uses to steer the ship. Armor/AC: The ship’s base Armor Class when it is in motion, based on its size, defenses, and its construction material (hardness 5 for most wooden ships). To calculate the ship’s actual AC, add the current pilot’s vehicle skill modifier (or Wisdom modifier, if she is using that ability to drive the ship) to the ship’s base AC. If the ship is not in motion, it does not add the pilot’s vehicle skill modifier and has a –7 penalty to its AC, which puts many ships at around the familiar 5 ac mark. The relatively high AC for larger ships is reflective of aiming for weak spots and angle of the round impacting the target as well as overall ship reinforcement. AC = Base AC + Proficiency bonus/(or WIS if not proficient) Damage Threshold. A ship has immunity to all damage unless it takes an amount of damage equal to or greater than its damage threshold, in which case it takes damage as normal. Any damage that fails to meet or exceed the damage threshold is considered superficial and doesn't reduce the ship's hit points. Siege Weapons Bypass this Damage threshold regardless of the amount of damage done. Handling: How easy it is to handle the ship and pull of manuevers, add this to the base dc for pilot checks. Often just 10+Handling for maneuvers, let the dm worry about this. Req Crew. A ship needs a crew of skilled hirelings to function. The minimum number of skilled hirelings needed to crew a ship depends on the type of vessel, as shown in the Ships table. Any crew required to operate a ship’s siege engines is in addition to this number. Max Crew: The maximum number of crew you can fit on the ship. Usually x3 of required crew. Passengers: Number of Passsenger quarters for VIPs. Nice rooms in other words. Cargo. The table indicates the maximum cargo your ship can carry. Simplified from tonnage to units. U1 unit can hold 1 plunder/good. Cost: The approximate cost to buy the ship Stock Upgrades: The upgrades that typically come with a basic model of the ship.